making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy A. (S11 TCC)
Biography Season 11 (11.1) * – narrates over old clips Tried out 4 years, finally made finals last year, but solo and costume weren’t what they should have been. Made the Allen American Ice Angels last year, fell in love with dancing all over again, and decided to give DCC another shot. Confessionals Total: x (x most, season x) Season 11: 20 (3rd most of season) Season 11 (11.1) * Biography * announcement of finalists Praying she calls my name again (11.2) * announcement of finalists My life could change for the better if she calls my name. If she doesn’t, I’ll be devastated. * Can’t put feelings into words right now… like I couldn’t even walk up invited for training camp … I couldn’t even breathe. Working for this my whole life and won’t let them down * I’m going to training camp finally! (11.3) * My name got called out. Know my kicks aren’t the highest ones, going to come back nice and limber tomorrow. * Definitely felt some pressure last night. Brand new experience for me, and these are the big dogs, so you got to be able to keep up * It’s just night two, just the beginning. Have to work on getting over nerves and jitters. Like they need to leave. * office visit Tried for 5 years, doesn’t want to get cut now, especially so early * office visit I just need to relax, breathe, and know they’re on my side and not against me, and that I can do this (11.4) * At Valley Ranch. Don’t know what to expect today. Could be jump split/kickline. That’s the scary part. So, you just come on in and give all you can. * I was not prepared for that routine. But I’m going to take it home tonight and bring it back stronger the next day. (11.5) * Walking down the runway, you want to impress the DCC alumni. You have to fill their shoes. So I have probably never been so nervous. (11.6) * Cameos I’m going to be out here posing for my life. I will do whatever they need me to do. * You have to have a lot of stamina going into the kick line and then doing a jump-split at the very end. And honestly, I was a little disappointed in myself. * impromptu joint office visit Having KC in the room tonight is kind of scary because there’s no time to ever get comfortable. (11.7) * Tonight is our first stadium rehearsal. It’s nerve-wracking. There are still several cuts that have to be made, and it’s scary. This is going to be one heck of a ball game tonight, so we’ll see how this goes. * You’re trying to breathe and make sure you’re pointing your toes, and kicking at the right angles, making sure you’re aiming towards your nose. There’s so many different things. One mistake can most definitely send a girl home at this point. I just do not want to be that girl. (11.8) * office visit Never felt as nervous this entire process as this moment. I’ve been working so hard for the past 5 years, and I just really pray that it continues to go in my favor. * cut This is it for me. It was fun while it lasted. I’ve done five strong years trying to give it everything I have. shown I was grateful for the experience, and that’s something that they can’t take away from me. And these girls are very lucky, the ones who are going to have such a big announcement for them. And I’m genuinely happy for everybody. It just hurts that I couldn’t be a part of it, but that’s okay. It just wasn’t in the cards for me. God has a bigger plan for me. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * Semis “Gave her a check on showmanship, figure, and routine” – K * Looks like DCC to me/Doesn’t look too buff or too masculine. Done what we’ve asked, changed hair, softened make-up, leaned out her bulk – K/If she’s gone that far, she wants it/I’ll give her an A+ on determination – K (11.2) * “I think she has a nice field presence.” – K * Please. She has worked so hard and done everything asked of her. I love her story and persistence. * Amy gets my “never give up award.” Curious how the other judges see her, but I think she’s given us everything she can. – K * I kept wanting more from her (power/pizzazz) – Romo/Do you think if we take her into camp, she won’t lose steam? – K (11.3) * “How’s Amy? Is she as tight as a tick?” – K * “I’d like to see some great improvement in your kicks.” – J * “Is Amy going to struggle this much every night?” – K * “You’re struggling. I’m hoping for you that’s not an everyday thing.” – K, “I think you’re just psyching yourself out.” – J * “Your kicks are still low.” – K * “Amy is going to struggle tonight” – J * or no’s On that dance I’d give you a “no” because you did not have that dance at all, so I’m expecting good things from the next dance – K * “Alright Amy, you’re going to have to save yourself here” – K subsequently messes up, and K makes a face * or no’s “You got up to a ‘maybe’ on that dance. Your smile is your asset, so keep that going. You definitely kind of started fumbling.” – K * of show commentary “Amy’s fragile, her anxiety about being cut could get the best of her. She just needs to dance with all of the passion that has been bundled up inside of her for 5 years of auditions.” – K (11.4) * messes up – K+J make face to each other * When you turned around, I could tell from your body language ‘Oh my gosh.’ You need to fake it better. You do not know it very well. – J (11.5) * I really noticed Amy. From the beginning I thought you were strong. – Musgraves * show She didn’t give her last look. She just ran off the stage. – J * “I have to admit, it looks like Amy’s having fun.” – K, “Yeah.” – J * “Little bit better, Amy.” – J (11.6) * Cameos She does have pretty skin. – K * I think Amy’s photogenic, she has a beautiful smile, she has really pretty eyes. She’s actually more photogenic than I thought. – K * “Something’s not in sync, because standing next to Jessika, her kicks are so pretty, and yours are so tight.” – J * “So far Kelsey, Amy, and Celinda are concerning me tonight. And at this point I need to start making decisions on who will make this team.” – K * “Lots of mistakes. You have great energy, you have great power, but you’ve got to clean up those mistakes.” – J * “I think Amy just looks odd.” – KC * “I take back saying you’re the most powerful dancer because you didn’t do that powerful like you normally do.” – J * Once you get her airborne, she’s done. – KC/ Amy’s been noticed in a positive way by a lot of people. – K/ I like Amy. She took my classes. I do not see her in the DCC uniform. I think she’s not the finished product. – KC/ She’s more finished than Allie. – K/ No. – KC to bring them both in to talk * joint office visit I wouldn’t say either of them failed them. – K/ No, I wouldn’t either. They both look better in person up close than from far away. (11.7) * Amy and Emily concern me… and Amy is a little bit of a casualty. I know; I see it. – K * You’re going like six yards, and I don’t know how your short legs are making it six yards. You’re going to have to figure out your pacing, because it’s really off. – J * “You’re a different person on the sidelines than you are travelling across the field.” – K * “Look how she wants to be out there.” – Pickler, “Yeah, she’s bright.” – K, “She looks like she wants to be out there.” – Pickler * “Amy’s left is petering out, J” – K * “Your kicks aren’t up to your face. They’re not as high as some of the others, and I think I’ve told you that before.” – J * “You missed the yard. Could you tell? You weren’t quite there yet.” – J * “Amy and Brennan are still making mistakes.” – K * says [[Kyndall] is weak, but still stronger than Amy] But I like Amy. But she’s the hardest one for me. I mean her kicks were so bad tonight. I feel like we’ve scared the expletive out of her. – J/ Do you want to fight for her, J? – K doesn’t respond * End of episode confessional We’ve got Kelsey, Kyndall, and Amy on the bubble, and they’ve got such strong qualities. (11.8) * to an unaired practice Her right leg looks lower. Amy get your right leg higher. – K * “Judy and I have now studied the film, and we have some concerns with Kyndall, Kelsey, Amy, and Yuko.” – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.3) * of episode, 3rd of 3 called in K compliments her hair and her transformation, and says even if she doesn’t make team, she should be proud. Amy thinks she just has to get over the nerves, and that these are long dances, and she’s never had to do that before. K says that they are going to teach long routines every night, and that’s not going to change. Also, her kicks need to be higher. starts crying K says she probably not going to like what she’s going to say. break} Amy apologizes for getting so emotional, that’s she’s finally getting opportunity to prove herself, and trying so hard to not get inside her head. K tells her to pause, and says she’s earned this opportunity. Applauds and appreciates her doing so much for these 5 years. Says she wasn’t the highest kicks in the room, but wasn’t the lowest. K says that J said she has moments of power, and she also has great showmanship. Now she just needs to perform. K will be sad too if her nerves get the best of her, and hopes her dream comes true. (11.6) * [Improvised joint office visit with [[Allie] before end of episode] K asks Amy outside of DCC, what she does. Amy says dancing and practicing routines. Kitty Carter tries to confirm that she's not working right now. Amy says not looking for a job at the moment so she can commit her full attention to this. K asks Allie what she’s doing. She’s decided to become a dentist and is going to apply to dental school next spring to start in the next fall. KC asks how DCC fits into that. Allie’s always loved science – always been something she’s been good at. Also loved to dance and always wanted to dance professionally. Looking to be there long-term. K asks if she didn’t make it past training camp this year, would she try out again. Allie says yes. Asks Amy A. the same question, and Amy says she doesn’t know. K asks how old she is, and Amy says 27. They acknowledge it’s her 5th year. starts to cry Amy doesn’t even like having these thoughts in her head. They ask her what team she was on last year – she says Ice Angels. K says everything is okay, and they just wanted to talk, and dismisses them. (11.8) * of episode, only one called in before practice Amy is scared. K says she’ll just cut to it. After studying everybody closely, they have concerns about her flexibility, which shows up in her kicks and jump splits. And concerns about some of the sequence and memory in the dances. K doesn’t think she’s game ready. They are simply out of time and it kills her it has to come to this. Amy begs her not to. K says they’ve made the decision and it’s final and she’s so sorry. starts crying Amy begs them not to give up on her. K denies they are giving up, but Amy says they are. She’s left so much and changed her life so much for this. She can’t let them send her home. K says they have proven great things to them. They’ve been most impressed by her character, drive, determination, progress. She’s shown them a lot and does have moments. But 38 other girls do as well, and some are stronger and that’s the reality. Don’t think she’s game ready, and TGTBYLN. Amy says it’s hard to say goodbye, apologizes and says this is so heart-breaking, getting cut when you know they’re about to announce the team. To do this on the last day… J says her getting cut on the last day was because they were hoping for her and fighting for her. Wanting it to come, but they’re just out of time. Amy says she understands. K can’t say how impressed she’s been with her throughout whole audition process. And she should be very proud of herself. Appreciates everything. Amy says she hope she calls her tonight to say they’ve changed their mind. Apologizes again, and hugs both of them, and thanks them and leaves. End of Journey Season 11 (11.8) * Cut on the final night of Training Camp (9th out of 10 cuts) Other Season 11 (11.1) * Shown dancing in prelims after Romo mentions wanting to see people who were born to be a dancer * Shown dancing in semis after K mentions dancers making K+J them go “Wow” * 4th to last invited to finals (11.2) * Panel interviewers brings up that it’s her 5th year trying out * Last one shown invited to training camp (K does so by saying “after five years of trying”) (11.3) * Has one on one conversation with MR at session, tells her she’s done both dance and cheer (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen * Stated as one of four obvious cuts at start of discussion with KC * Shown dancing at ending confession when K is talking about people in danger (11.7) * One of 5 picked to perform again at end of practice Misc. * Only one to have a confessional in every episode of Season 11 Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Finalists Category:Returnee